Nyorai Hashimoto
Nyorai Hashimoto is a proud and energetic Speacial Jonin of Konohagakure. She is an original character owned by EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. As of now, Nyorai's entire background is a work in progress, and any notes on what should be changed are highly appreciated. (Please don't edit my character's profiles, if you see that there is something wrong with them let me, EmiMizuki, know and I will fix it myself. Thank you!) Background Nyorai was born as the eldest child of Ayame and Susumu Hashimoto, roughly four years before her younger brother, Katsuro (Katsu). Even as a child, she was very enthusiastic about becoming a ninja and often play-fought with other children in the village, while her gentle-natured brother supported her from the sidelines. When Nyorai enrolled into the academy at the young age of 6, her father, Susumu, immediately immersed himself in her training and tutored her in her studies. Nyorai and her father quickly became very close, as they would spend any time Nyorai wasn’t at school on the training grounds to practice and refine her skills, and it wasn't long before her father became a huge influence on her. Under his training, Nyorai's speed and weaponry skills increased exponentially, as he also pushed her to become much more self-sufficient and independent as she continued to grow. After she graduated from the academy at the age of 9, Nyorai was placed on a 3-man squad with her classmates Kameyo Jun, and Itsuki Akiyama, with Ren Tachibana (Tachibana-Sensei) as their Jonin instructor. Under Ren's guidance, Nyorai's ninjutsu abilities greatly improved as she began working with new techniques and nature transformations, while her father continued to tutor her in Taijutsu and Fuuinjutsu. As Team Tachibana, Nyorai and her teammates trained and performed low ranking missions as Genin for three years until they were promoted to Chuunin at the age of 9. Because of Ren's efforts and her father's guidance, Nyorai excelled in both Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu, and was promoted to Special Jonin rank at 17 years, joining the Konoha Sealing Corps at that time as well. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Nyorai was sorted into the Third Division's Sealing Team. Personality Nyorai is rather thick-headed, naive and gullible; believing almost anything anyone says. She has shown to be very clumsy at times, often tripping or stumbling and forgetting things. She has demonstrated to be very stubborn, to the point of arguing even if she knows she is wrong. She will also argue if she doesn't want to do something, as seen when arguing for hours with her partner; Kameyo Jun. However, if she were to lose an argument she will go into a "silent treatment" mode, where she becomes unresponsive to the perpetrator, giving the idea that she is a little immature. Nyorai tends to take forever to do nothing. She can be very easily distracted and inattentive, thus causing her to hear something entirely different to what has been said. During a mission, Kameyo was talking about "raising the hopes of younger kids" when Nyorai rudely interrupts stating that she loves "raisin toast". Because of all this, she has a some-what 'ditzy' personality. While on a mission or in battle, Nyorai's personality changes slightly. She becomes more serious and stops goofing around. She is extremely loyal, caring and is willing to put her life on the line for those who need her..... though she still manages to push everyone's buttons. She has shown no arrogance or over confidence in her abilities and is often modest. Good Traits: Friendly, Humanitarian, Honest, Loyal, Inventive/Creative, Independent Bad Traits: Intractable, Contrary, Perverse, Unpredictable, Over-Emotional, Think-Headed Appearance Nyorai has dark brown hair, which she pulls back into a neat ponytail leaving two small curls on either side of her face. When she leaves her hair down, it is short, wavy, and roughly chin length. Her bright green eyes are a stark contrast to her cocoa brown skin. Nyorai wears a hooded blue jumper with long-sleeves covered by two grey arm-gaurds. Overtop of her jumper is a beige cape-like cover, which at times conceals the Konoha headband on the back of her hood. Nyorai also wears dark green mid-calf length pants, along with a slightly modified version of the standard shinobi sandals in dark blue. Abilities Nyorai mainly uses the tools which are average among shinobi. Tools such as kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, wire, senbon needles, smoke bombs... nothing out of the ordinary. While she also is trained to use a katana, Nyorai rarely takes one out with her on missions; preferring to relay mainly on her taijutsu skills and her close range earth release ninjutsu to complete her assignmates. Stats Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Nyorai's favorite food is fresh vegatables, while her least favorite food is ribs. *Nyorai's favorite color is navy blue, which is why she wears it so often. *Her's favorite season is fall because she loves to look at all the trees. *Her favorite animal is any type of dog. *Nyorai's main chakra nature is Earth, while her secondary is Fire. *Her nindo is "We strong must protect the weak." Reference Nyorai Hashimoto is an Original Character created and owned by EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. Category:DRAFT